1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid ejection apparatus, a liquid ejection system, and a liquid ejection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for forming an image using the so-called inkjet method that involves ejecting ink from a print head are known. Also, techniques are known for improving the print quality of an image printed on a print medium using such image forming techniques.
For example, a method for improving print quality by adjusting the position of a print head is known. Specifically, such method involves using a sensor to detect positional variations in a transverse direction of a web corresponding to a print medium that passes through a continuous paper printing system. The method further involves adjusting the position of the print head in the transverse direction in order to compensate for the positional variations detected by the sensor (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-13476).